El Mago Esmeralda
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Loki es castigado por Odín, y debe actuar de superhéroe en América central. Es una vida bastante monótona... hasta que conoce a Saory.


Bueno, aquí les traigo un one-shot de Loki. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>EL MAGO ESMERALDA<strong>

* * *

><p>Superhéroe.<p>

Era el colmo de la ironía.

Loki, superhéroe.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría haber sacado Odín el pensamiento de que eso lo reformaría. Había provocado muchas catástrofes, peores incluso que la de los chitauri en Nueva York, y había dado muestras de que ningún período de tiempo en la cárcel cambiaba sus ansias de crear caos por el simple placer de hacerlo. Ahora, luego de hacer erupcionar sincronizadamente todos los volcanes de las Antillas en Midgard, la sentencia de justicia había sido que tenía que actuar de superhéroe —ni más ni menos —en Centroamérica durante diez años midgardianos.

En cierto modo, eso le divertía. Después de ser siempre el villano, era entretenido ponerse del lado de los _buenos_, aunque sólo fuera por estar castigado.

Como todo superhéroe, necesitaba un traje y un nombre. Con el traje no fue difícil: usaba el mismo de siempre. No le importaba que lo reconocieran como el villano que siempre había sido. Y el nombre... estuvo un día entero barajando posibilidades y al final se quedó con el de _El Mago Esmeralda_. A su parecer, sonaba bien, y tenía bastante sentido.

Se construyó una fama. _El Mago Esmeralda _era conocido por llegar a vencer a chantajistas y secuestradores con sólo hablarles convincentemente en un estilo sedoso y atrayente. Y había muchos testigos que aseguraban haberle visto cambiar de aspecto para llevar a cabo sus planes de rescate y defensa, además de que era de conocimiento general que usaba magia.

Sin embargo, a la gente no terminaba de gustarle. Aún veían algo oscuro en el nuevo superhéroe, y casi preferían solucionar sus emergencias sin ayuda del _Mago Esmeralda_.

Pero lo que él quizá no sabía era que tenía una fan. Hay fans de todo. Esta chica era fanática de los cómics de superhéroes, y cuando el tan mentado _Mago Esmeralda_ hizo acto de presencia en la ciudad donde ella vivía, la muchacha hizo un trabajo de acosadora digno de un paparazzi. No había ni una vez que no intentara abordarlo cuando él llevaba a cabo una proeza, pero el superhéroe se esfumaba en un brillo dorado antes de que alcanzara a hablarle. Él comenzó a notar los intentos de aproximación de aquella joven de piel oscura y ojos curiosos, y se preguntaba qué es lo que querría hacer con él. Su mente calculadora no albergaba la posibilidad de que sólo estuviera interesada en conocerlo personalmente, y conjeturaba que alguna intención desagradable estaba detrás de eso, así que no la dejaba acercarse a menos de dos metros de distancia. Si ella seguía avanzando, él desaparecía escapando de su acoso.

Ese escape tuvo forzosamente que acabarse el día que la oyó gritar. Una ventaja de Loki como superhéroe era su alto alcance auditivo. Le era fácil salvar a la gente, pues notaba sus pedidos de auxilio aunque estuvieran a un kilómetro. Siendo así, no tenía excusa para evitar actuar de superhéroe, aunque esta vez se lo pensó. La voz que había pedido ayuda por unos segundos —luego se había callado repentinamente, como si le hubieran tapado la boca —era sin duda la de la chica acosadora, y en cierto modo le desagradaba acercarse al fin a ella desechando los meses que llevaba manteniéndose rigurosamente a distancia. Esa vez su plan de rescate fue más desganado, como resistiéndose a actuar correctamente.

Apenas le tomó un minuto llegar al lugar del altercado, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de cuál era realmente la situación.

Ella estaba acorralada contra la pared de un depósito abandonado, en una zona donde nadie podía verla ni escucharla, excepto Loki con su afinada audición. Un hombre le estaba tapando la boca con una mano, una mano extrañamente pálida. Otros dos sujetos la cercaban, impidiéndole la huida y el movimiento. Estaban de espaldas al lugar donde _El Mago Esmeralda_ apareció, pero ella lo vio de frente y sus ojos destellaron con un brillo animado antes de clavar sus dientes en los dedos de su captor.

— ¡Agh! —la interjección escapó de los labios del hombre.

Sólo eso le hizo falta al superhéroe para comprender. De ningún modo podía olvidar ese acento rasposo y nasal de los elfos oscuros, así viviera un millón de años.

El alarmante fulgor rencoroso que irradiaron las manos del _Mago Esmeralda_ hubiera sido suficiente para que un ejército midgardiano entero huyera llamando a su mamá, pero los elfos no lo habían visto aún, y además no eran tan cobardes frente a la magia — aunque eso les costaba caro algunas veces, y luego se decían que hubiera sido mejor salir corriendo.

Por más que ser superhéroe no estuviera realmente en la naturaleza de Loki, no iba a dejar que un grupo de vándalos cósmicos lo pasaran por arriba como si él no existiera ni tuviera la misión de defender esa ciudad. Hería su amor propio, y por otra parte tenía una cuenta que saldar con esa raza. Lo único que lo contrariaba era la cercanía de la chica, por dos razones. La primera, que al final ella se iba a salir con la suya e iba a poder acercarse. Eso también hería su orgullo. Y la segunda, que no podía lanzar un hechizo de destrucción masiva para liquidar a los tres alienígenas sin dañar a la adolescente.

La sorpresa no contaba en este caso. Los elfos tenían muy buenos reflejos y no lo dejarían aproximarse sin ser notado. Debía atacar de frente y sin dobleces haciendo que se sintieran confiados y luego sacaría algunos trucos de su manga. Y por supuesto, tenía que impresionar a la chica. Si no, no tendría gracia.

Bajó la barbilla, mientras una daga se materializaba lenta y amenazadoramente entre sus dedos.

— ¿Pensabais ir a alguna parte?

Su voz fue tan sedosa como el siseo de una serpiente, y los tres elfos se dieron la vuelta tan rápido que parecieron un borrón de movimiento.

_El Mago Esmeralda_ no hizo ningún ademán de ataque, y los tres seres tuvieron tiempo de sobra para ponerse en guardia, pero su reacción fue diferente a la que Loki hubiera pensado. La nave que no había visto surgió de la nada cuando se deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad, y el movimiento de los elfos fue demasiado rápido incluso para él. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la nave, ya la habían cerrado, llevándose a la chica consigo, y el metal comenzaba a desvanecerse bajo el conjuro de ocultamiento.

A pesar de ello, o incluso a causa de ello, una sonrisa complacida se dibujó en los labios del superhéroe. Si pensaban que con eso podrían librarse de él, estaban muy equivocados. Unas pocas palabras bastaron para llevar a cabo el sortilegio necesario, y el cuerpo de Loki traspasó la pared de la nave como si no fuera sólida, en el momento que los últimos centímetros de ésta se volvían invisibles.

Su aparición dentro desencadenó la alarma que estaba buscando. Sólo había dos elfos más, aparte del que conducía la nave y los tres que habían salido a secuestrar a la muchacha.

Por el momento no hizo nada al piloto. No tenía ganas de que la nave se estrellara y explotara por falta de manejo. De ése se encargaría al final.

Uno de los individuos tenía bien sujeta a la chica, a pesar de que ella se debatía como una fiera. La distracción que sufrieron cuando Loki apareció fue la que ella necesitaba, y dio un fuerte golpe al elfo en la barbilla, haciéndole aflojar el agarre. Se deslizó entre sus brazos, escurriéndose hacia un rincón donde destacaba una pila de armas de filo negro. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la joven eligió dos largas dagas y se dio vuelta justo cuando otro de los elfos se lanzaba para impedírselo. La puñalada fue certera, e incluso Loki hizo una mueca que podía interpretarse como una señal de admiración.

Acorralados entre los dos frentes de peligro, los cuatro elfos restantes se agruparon en el centro de la nave, mientras el piloto no podía hacer otra cosa que encargarse del manejo mientras los demás se mataban allá atrás.

Uno de los seres no tuvo demasiado tiempo de reaccionar antes de que _El Mago Esmeralda_ describiera un arco con la mano y lanzara una estela plateada en su dirección. Los demás se desequilibraron cuando el elfo cayó con la daga de Loki clavada en el centro exacto de la frente, y la chica aprovechó ese momento con habilidad. El superhéroe podía notar que realmente ella no era experta en el manejo de armas. Incluso podría apostar que nunca había tenido clases de combate, pero ella tenía una excepcional destreza, como si fuera ágil de por sí y hubiera leído mucho sobre el tema. Ella dio un salto en dirección a los enemigos y aterrizó frente a uno de ellos, hincando ambas dagas hasta la empuñadura en el pecho del elfo.

Loki se quedó mirando. Quería ver de qué era capaz esa impertinente paparazzi que lo había tenido con los nervios de punta durante meses. Ella se tomó un segundo para mirarlo arrugando la nariz, como si le fastidiara su inactividad, pero no perdió más tiempo.

Los elfos eran rápidos, pero ella se movía hacia donde menos la esperaban, como si tuviera una habilidad especial para hacerles fallar. No era tan del estilo de Sif ni las valquirias, que dejaban deslumbrados a los espectadores con su belleza mortífera y sus movimientos armonizados, sino que parecía tener suerte, como si en realidad no fuera consciente del peligro que la acechaba en cada movimiento y sólo se moviera a donde le daba la gana. Era una actitud desenfadada y distraída, que daba fruto a pesar de todo.

Dio un codazo en medio del esternón de uno de los seres, haciéndole tambalearse, y las dagas oscuras cumplieron su cometido. Pero la situación se malogró cuando ella atacó al último individuo. De alguna forma el elfo tuvo tiempo de sacar su propio cuchillo del cinto, y Loki vio la expresión de sorpresa y dolor que se hizo patente en el rostro de la chica cuando sintió el frío metal en su pecho.

El hechizo de Loki describió una parábola e impactó en la espalda del elfo con una furia mortal, haciéndolo cenizas. La muchacha quedó en pie unos segundos más con la empuñadura de la daga brillando en su esternón y luego se desvaneció, soltando sus armas y cayendo al suelo. _El Mago Esmeralda_ la atajó antes de que tocara el metal del piso. Sacó de la nada un frasco color verde y le quitó el tapón de oro. Extrajo la daga ensangrentada y vertió casi todo el contenido de la redoma en la herida carmesí.

Unas volutas de humo dorado se enroscaron sobre la piel dañada, creando una fina red de luz que fue cerrando la herida gradualmente. Cuando la cuchillada ya había desaparecido, una brusca inspiración llenó de aire los pulmones juveniles.

El superhéroe se desplazó hacia el frente, y un golpe seco con su brazo fue suficiente para quebrar el cuello del piloto. Lo pateó fuera del camino, y se puso en los controles.

Acababa de aterrizar cuando alguien lo tocó en el hombro. Soltó los controles y se dio vuelta. La chica estaba ahí. Su tez se veía más morena que nunca, pero sus ojos brillaban bastante emocionados, y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Loki enarcó una ceja.

— ¿No vas a preguntar mi nombre?

Aquella pregunta era tan impertinente que por una vez el dios se quedó sin réplica. Miró a ambos lados, con las cejas cada vez más alzadas.

— Ehh… ¿bueno?... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella rio, como si le divirtiera su duda.

— Saory. Y ya sé que tu nombre de superhéroe es _El Mago Esmeralda_, pero… ¿cuál es tu nombre real? ¿Tienes uno? Todos tienen uno. El de Batman es Bruce Wayne, el de Spiderman es Peter Parker, el de Iron-Man es Tony Stark… oh, dioses, todos esos terminan en _man_. Siempre terminan en _man_. Por eso me gustas tú, porque tu nombre de superhéroe termina diferente.

La mirada del _Mago Esmeralda_ era suficientemente elocuente. Saory le parecía rara. MUY rara.

— Loki.

¿Por qué se lo decía? Era estúpido. Aun así se lo había dicho. Era muy estúpido.

Las cejas de ella se unieron.

— ¿Loki? ¿_El _Loki? ¿En serio? Oh, dioses. TODA mi vida obsesionada con la mitología, ¿y ahora me vienes diciendo que eres _Loki_? Déjame decirte que siempre me pareciste el más genial de los dioses.

El dios se enderezó unos cuantos centímetros más. Su orgullo había crecido bastante con aquella muestra de reconocimiento. No todos los días encontraba una adolescente atractiva que diera muestras de admirarlo.

La chica se quedó mirándolo con una expresión que Loki no era capaz de descifrar. Los vivaces ojos oscuros recorrían su pálida fisonomía como si intentaran memorizarla y se mordía ligeramente el labio. Al final tomó aire como armándose de valor y preguntó.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo muy atrevido?

El superhéroe levantó una ceja, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada que tenía mucho de sus viejos años de travesuras. Le estaba complaciendo la actitud resuelta e insólita de aquella midgardiana. Se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza.

— Lo que sea que llames atrevido, deberías saber que yo solía hacer cosas mucho más insolentes a lo que se te pueda ocurrir.

La sonrisa de Saory brilló como un rayo de sol en su oscura tez.

— Entonces supongo que esto no te molestará, obviamente.

Sus manos se apoderaron de las solapas del traje del _Mago Esmeralda_ y tiraron de él hacia ella. Su beso fue lo más cálido que el dios había sentido en años, tan intenso que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y olvidar la decisión de no dejarse afectar por nada en su período de castigo.

Se prolongó por un tiempo indefinido y luego Loki recuperó el control. Se separó con la respiración alterada y se alisó unas arrugas invisibles en su traje. Parecía irritado consigo mismo por no haber apartado a aquella midgardiana antes de que hiciera esa estupidez sentimental. Su fama de tipo duro — bueno, no tan duro, sólo frío — se acababa de ir a la basura, y lo peor —no quería admitirlo realmente —era que le había gustado.

— Tu familia debe estar preguntándose dónde estás. Te llevaré con ellos.

Cortó por lo sano dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la nave, sorteando los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Abrió la puerta y se quedó allí, como una estatua con traje de villano y pose de superhéroe, esperando que Saory saliera.

Cuando ella al fin lo hizo reticentemente, él salió tras ella y la escoltó. Luego se encargaría de la nave, cuando tuviera la mente despejada.

Algo atraía sus ojos como un imán hacia la figura esbelta y oscura que caminaba frente a él dando leves saltitos con cada paso. En balde intentaba actuar impasiblemente, la chica tenía algo. Casi le daban ganas de lanzarse un hechizo a sí mismo para despejar su cerebro, aunque suponía que no serviría de nada.

La casa de ella estaba a tres cuadras, pero fueron tres cuadras de tortura para Loki. Se resistía a dejarla en su casa como si no hubiera sucedido nada, pero al mismo tiempo quería abandonarla de una vez por todas ahí y olvidar lo sucedido.

Se detuvieron ante la puerta. Saory se dio vuelta.

— Esto... gracias. Por salvarme y por ser así de _wow._

Una sonrisa indisciplinada tiró de las mejillas de Loki, pero intentó mantenerla en su lugar a la fuerza.

— Era mi deber.

— ¿No puedes dejar de ser _El Mago Esmeralda_ a veces y transformante en el intrigante Loki? Me gustaría ver esa faceta tuya.

El dios arrugó la nariz, bufando ligeramente.

— No sabes que pides.

La chica sonrió un poco.

— Probablemente. Pero vale la pena probar.

Un destello de añoranza pasó por los ojos verdes. Cuando habló, había un tono más relajado en su voz.

— Quizás, y sólo quizás... la próxima vez que haya que acudir en tu auxilio, no será el superhéroe el que vaya, sino el villano.

En la siguiente afirmación de ella había una inflexión divertida.

— Estoy muy, MUY segura, de que la próxima vez que vaya de compras me caeré en un pozo tan profundo que quedaré seriamente herida y será tu obligación salvarme.

— No exageres. No hace falta que quedes seriamente herida.

_El Mago Esmeralda _desapareció.

No más de una semana más tarde, oyó su voz pidiendo ayuda. Y esta vez la inevitable sonrisa ladeada acudió a sus labios cuando el superhéroe dio paso al dios.

* * *

><p>Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios :)<p>

Kisses...


End file.
